You're Beautiful
by ZoeyBenson
Summary: PLEASE READ: This one-shot is dedicated to a truly beautiful person. I really hope I have a wild imagination and none of this is true. "I care more then you think."– Paul Kevin Jonas II


**You're Beautiful**

_A one-shot by: Brittany (Partial Owner of _**Jonas Indulgence!**_)_

_www. myspace . com / joejonasindulgence_

_**GO ADD HER ON MYSPACE, ALL HER STORIES ARE AMAZING!**_

_Author's note (From Brittany): _**_PLEASE READ_**_. This one-shot is dedicated to a truly beautiful person. I really hope I have a wild imagination and none of this is true. Thank you all so much for the comments and support_

**Wednesday, July 16, 2008**

He walks into the empty conference room before anyone else. One of his many priorities is to be on time for interviews like this. He knows how much the fans love to watch and listen to these. He would do anything to make his fans happy. Earlier that morning, he had taken a few minutes to update the group's MySpace page. Another way he showed them that he cared.

From a small table in the corner of the room, he grabs a few magazines to scan through. These are the ones that have really made them famous. The teeny-bopper favorites like M and Popstar! Magazine. He scans the pages. There's a large poster of the group. He smiles remembering the photo shoot and how much fun they had that day. There was a poster of his younger brother—his straight, dark hair covering most of his face. There was another poster of another younger brother—holding a guitar with a serious expression on his face. He flipped the pages a little more, no pictures of him. No pictures of him alone at least. With the group, of course, he was included. It wouldn't be the group without him—though some seem to think otherwise.

After waiting for a while in the room, the others began to make their way to join him. Cameras were set up along with lights and a backdrop for the impending interviews. Soon, the questioning would begin. He knew the youngest of the three didn't speak much when it came to these things. So, as the oldest, he would take his role as the mature, business type and answer most of the questions.

The interviews began. They seemed to be more interested in the lead vocalist of the group than the guitar player who didn't sing much. They seemed to be more interested in the youngest member of the band and his alleged relationships with young Disney actresses. They seemed to be more interested in the star of the television movie and his "overnight" popularity. Yet, he continued to smile and sweetly answer the questions that he could. Even if they didn't seem interested in him at all.

The interviews had ended and the three of them began to exit the hotel with their typical entourage. The protective bodyguard, caring mother, wise father, and cute youngest brother. Screaming fans rushed towards them as they stood outside between the lobby doors and the large black SUV waiting on the curb. He agreed to pose for pictures with the young girls and his brothers. The smile never left his face. He was truly happy. Excited to see the fans' reactions. He offered hugs and gentle kisses on their cheeks. Most returned smiles, then quickly turned to the other two.

They could all see the line of girls as they pulled into the venue. Another long day of meet and greets would proceed the concert they would put on later that evening. Once again, the support the group received amazed him. He rolled the window down, waving to the fans. The group emptied out of the SUV and made their way into the arena. They stood in front of a backdrop marked with various company logos. Sponsors, of course, of their nationwide tour.

The screams were impossible to miss as each girl waited excitedly for her chance. Most girls proudly showed their favoritism towards one boy on t-shirts and brightly-colored signs, despite having come to see a trio. The youngest group member was apparently "off the chain". The middle member received numerous marriage proposals. His fans, the ones that proudly showed it, came in fewer numbers. He smiled, nonetheless. So happy and touched by their love. Girls walked over a few at a time to get three hugs, a few words, and a picture. They gushed over "the cute, sensitive one" offering him gifts and trying out their best pick-up lines. He laughed even though the jokes weren't intended for him. He thanked them even though the gifts weren't given to him. While the other two kept mostly solemn expressions only smirking slightly sometimes, a bright smile covered his face in every picture.

The meet and greet line had dwindled down to nothing and the show was about to begin. He warmed up and tuned his guitar. With the group and the band, they encouraged each other to play a great show. He took a few minutes out of his own preparations to help his brother out with his. He would do anything he had to in order to improve the show. He wanted to give each and every fan a night to remember.

After the opening act performed, he grabbed his guitar and headed under the stage. The large metal platform would lift all of them up and he would sing and play his heart out for the entire set. On stage he could see the sea of faces, and appreciated every one of them. Some of them hated him. Disrespected him. Called him names. Yet, he wanted to give 100 and perform a great show for them. The blaring music mostly muzzled the screams from the crowd. Little did it matter, since most of them weren't directed towards him. He jumped around stage. Full of energy and excitement. Spins and dance moves made for good YouTube videos, but nothing he could do would ever be enough for them.

He put everything he had into the show. Sweat poured from his curly hair and down his face. At the end of it all, his body was tired and sore. The excitement, however, pumped adrenaline through him. He smiled as he got off stage. So proud of his brothers. So appreciative of it all. He would do so much more if he could. Anything to make the fans happy.

After everything had calmed down. After the morning of interviews. After the day of meet and greets. After the night of performing. He crept silently to the back of the moving bus. They were traveling again on the highway. Another day and another city would arrive in a few short hours. Everyone else slept peacefully as the bus rolled along. He crawled into the small bed compartment, ready to get some rest. He wanted to have the same energy for the next day. He wanted to give 100 again. Smile for every picture. Play every chord with passion.

The images played through his head like they did every night. He thanked God for the opportunities they had. The joy on his family's face. The love shown to them. Yet, sadness seemed to consume him on these lonely trips. When everything was quiet. When no one was around. When a sweet smile wasn't on his face. He couldn't help but think about it all. The comments made by supposed fans. The feeling of being left out. The least favorite. The least attractive. Nevertheless, he would push through the pain no matter what. He would wake up the next day and show the world how wonderful he truly is. He would continue to be that special, beautiful, humble person. Even if they didn't appreciate it. But for the rest of the night—until he finally fell into a calm slumber—tears would fall slowly down his cheeks…

**_"I care more than you think."_**

**– _Paul Kevin Jonas II_**


End file.
